


бежевый

by plohorosho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Anorexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plohorosho/pseuds/plohorosho
Summary: как цвет жизни. (Кенма ест одни лилии на завтрак, а Тетсуро просто очень устал.)(Tetsuro jokes about Kenma's fashion magazines, where tall, leggy girls and slender guys pose for expensive pieces of rags. Kenma wanted to be like one of them. Once Tetsuro made a joke about lilies for breakfast, and that was the last straw.)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 13





	бежевый

**Author's Note:**

> с тегами по-прежнему беда какая-то  
> я научусь, честно

В тонкой полосе света видны пылинки, кружащиеся в медленном вальсе, пока за окном бушует метель — снег вихрями бьется в окно, деревянные рамы трещат и ходят ходуном. Бежевые шторы размеренно покачиваются, задевая кровать с таким же бежевым пледом — он никогда не бывает чистым. Слишком пушистая для обычной дворовой собаки шерсть повсюду: и на пледе, и на полу и даже на занавесках. Пахнет персиками. Открыть окно — подует свежестью морозного утра, но сейчас, сладковатый запах заполонил всю комнату, но выйдешь — наваждение в миг пропадет.

Долгожданный и продолжительный утренний сон нарушает беспредельщик Тетсуро, так нагло ввалившийся в комнату в это чудесное мгновение. По секрету, Кенма еще никому не говорил, но каждое мгновение становится чудесней и чудесатей, когда рядом Тетсуро. Но ему об этом знать, ой, как необязательно.

С Тетсуро в комнату ворвался запах выпечки, будто в мультике, тянущийся розоватым шлейфом из кухни. Сегодня на завтрак — лилии. Щенок, нет, не Тетсуро, _щенок по имени Щенок,_ запрыгивает на бежевую кровать, скачет и бегает по ней, пока Тетсу не прекращает попыток разбудить спящего Кенму. Энтузиазм куда-то пропал, а Тетсуро начал лазить по полкам хозяина комнаты, зная, как это последнего бесит. «Если я переставлю что-то, он моментально проснется, чтобы поставить это на место» — благие намерения неблагородного рыцаря, пытающегося таким беспардонным способом разбудить спящую красавицу. Ведь все знают, _как правильно будить принцесс_.

Ванильные духи — Тетсуро их помнит, он подарил этот красивый пузырек в виде розочки на их третью годовщину — совсем запылились. Запах слишком сладкий, слишком едкий, слишком сильно напоминающий о том, что нельзя изменить — вина о том дне втерлась под корку черепа, в сами большие полушария головного мозга, словно все, что есть в Тетсуро — огромный комок сожалений и извинений. Но прошлое нельзя исправить.

Тетсуро ложится за спину Кенме, гладит того по боку через бежевый плед и внезапно поворачивает на спину и целует прямо в губы, прямо по-настоящему, по-взрослому.

— Придурок, Тетсуро, — Кенма улыбается, приобнимая парня за шею, и просыпается окончательно.

Уютно — так бы описали свои отношения Кенма и Тетсуро. Кенма создавал внутренний порядок и атмосферу любой вещи до которой дотрагивался. Он создавал вокруг себя стеклянный шар, что не был тюрьмой, а был желанным домом, куда хотелось возвращаться каждый раз. Спокойствие — осознание того, что дом не убежит, не уйдет пока ты будешь на работе, ведь дом — это Кенма, а для него дом — Тетсуро. Словно две улитки, объединенные одной раковиной под красочным названием Дом. Неважно где, неважно когда, пока они были рядом — они были _дома._

— Боже, Кенма, ты погляди! — Тетсуро обхватывает руку парня у плеча, — Два раза пальцами обхватить могу!

Кенма брезгливо отдергивает руку и лучше кутается в свитер, одними губами моля:

— Тетсуро, не надо.

— Нет, Кенма, надо.

Поход к психологам и психиатрам не помогает, как уповал на это Тетсуро, а делает все только хуже — теперь в мед.карте диагноз: «Анорексия». Слишком часто Тетсуро шутит в последнее время. Сначала шутит над тем, что хоть беспородная дворняжка и пушиста — пушистей теперь Кенма.

_Организм больного с анорексией будет увеличивать волосяной покров, ведь жировой прослойки уже нет, тело мерзнет._

Потом он шутит над приторно-сладкими ванильными духами, что стоят пылятся на полке.

_Больные могут вызывать рвотный рефлекс после приема пищи, поэтому важно следить за тем, чтобы больной не блевал после приема пищи хотя бы час._

Тетсуро шутит над модными журналами Кенмы, где высокие длинноногие девушки и стройные парни позируют ради дорогих кусков тряпок. Кенма хотел быть как один из них. Однажды Тетсуро пошутил про лилии на завтрак, и это стало последней каплей.

— Кенма, это не дело. Это не хлопья, я видел, как ты их выкинул! Ты снова ешь эти твои глупые лилии из одного воздуха! Ты не хочешь выздороветь? Не хочешь поправиться? — Тетсуро переходит на крик, и его голос заполняет все пространство в маленькой, наполненной бежевым светом, комнате.

— Тетсу, пожалуйста, не кричи, — парень закутывается в одну из шерстяных кофт сильнее, вязанные подаренные мамой Тетсуро носки спадают с невообразимо худых щиколоток, а штаны держат подтяжки.

— Детка, я… — Тетсу устало трет переносицу и зажмуривается что есть мочи, считая до десяти, — Прости меня, Кенма. Прости. Просто я очень сильно люблю тебя. Я смотрю на тебя и вижу как ты исчезаешь. Я боюсь, что однажды ты превратишься в пыль на моих руках… Кенма, я не допущу этого, — Тетсуро как можно скорее растирает выступившие слезы рукавом рубашки, — Мы справимся с этим. Я тебе помогу, Кенма. Мы это сделаем.

Кенма улыбнулся так сильно и ярко, как только мог, но от Тетсуро не скрылась боль в его глазах.

Парень долго винил себя в том, что не смог предотвратить то, что случилось и все повторилось по новой: походы к психологам, психиатрам, антидепрессанты и десятки сброшенных килограмм. Через год Куроо Тетсуро уехал, оставив маленькую комнату, залитую бежевым светом, оставив маленькую беспородную собачку, которая слишком пушистая для дворняжки, оставив воображаемые лилии на завтрак, оставив чувство вины гнить под деревянной крышкой гроба на уровне трех метров ниже полосы моря с мальчиком, который слишком сильно стремился к совершенству.

Оставил навсегда.


End file.
